


Waiting for the Prince

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Kissing, M/M, happy endings, short scene of sexual violence, unhappy in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: A single kiss.Many years pass by.Are there fairy tales and do they sometimes come true?
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Waiting for the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Reunion-era with flashbacks.
> 
> English is not my mother-tongue, no beta.  
> Please leave feedback  
> Thank you.

Nick's fingers trembled a little when he dialled the number.  
Why could he never refuse John anything?   
He should have called him. Yeah, right. John could have called him himself, for fuck`s sake!  
"Taylor?"

“Roger, is that you?”

Of course it was Roger! He would have recognised that voice always and everywhere.  
Silence. Breathing.   
Oh yes, breathing was a good idea. If only he could remember how to do it.

“Nick? Nick Rhodes? Goodness! I'll be damned!” 

The quiet, clearly delighted laughter warmed his heart. It also had an undeniable effect on another part of his body.

“Roger, are you still drumming? Well, we're looking for a drummer. Preferably one called Roger Taylor, and the Queen-one is not available, so…”  
God, he so knew he`s babbling.

Rum Runner, Birmingham, 1980

_You can do it! You're cool. You're Nick fucking Rhodes._

John nodded at him as if he had read his mind.  
"Come on, man! They're your friends. They'll understand. You are doing the right thing!”

His best friend gave him a little push and he stumbled into the office of their two managers, Michael and Paul.  
All of them were already there. Charlie, Andy, Roger and said managers.  
Nick took a deep breath. “Before we go on this tour, you should know that I am gay.”

Well, that didn't come out nearly as confident as he had planned, but at least he had said it. Without stuttering. Loud and clear. For the first time he had said it out loud in front of someone other than his father, mother or Nigel. And it felt good. So good that he had to smile involuntarily.

“Hear, hear! “giggled Andy.

Simon, quite the drama student, made a sobbing sound. “The ladies will be heartbroken! And Simon John Charles will be there to comfort them all.”

Roger gave an annoyed eye-roll to that and lit a cigarette. Then, cigg between his lips, he smiled at Nick and shrugged.  
That was it. No drama. 

Nick leaned against Michael`s desk, back to his cool self. At least on the outside.  
Inside he would have liked to cry with relief. He was 17 years old, he was gay, and the people who meant the most to him besides his parents apparently didn't have the slightest problem with it.

He would have to learn painfully that not all people were so open-minded.

Some club in the UK, spring 1980

The guy looked good. And he smiled. During the gig, Nick had not been sure. The man had stood in the front row and smiled, but Nick didn't know if that smile was really meant for him or if he just liked the music.  
Now, as Nick was sitting at the bar, coming down from the high only a live performance could give you, the dark-haired stranger was still there, standing nearby, and he clearly smiled at Nick.  
His heart was beating wildly, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.  
Was this handsome man really interested in him?   
Nick smiled back cautiously. Would it happen today? Right now?  
The stranger nodded at him, turned around and disappeared into the gents.

_No. Yuck. Not in a toilet stall!_

But curiosity triumphed over the slight feeling of disgust. If his first time was to take place in a club on a toilet, then so be it. He wouldn't have time for a romantic love affair anyway, and besides, that's what it was like when you were gay, wasn't it? 

Nicholas James Bates may have been a 17-year-old virgin, un-kissed and clueless, but Nick Rhodes was a cool fucking pop star. Exactly!

He slid from the bar stool and followed the stranger.

He blinked in the semi-darkness of the stuffy, small room. There weren't even any toilets, just a row of smelly urinals on the wall. It stank really horrible, like beer, piss and sweat.

No, for all his curiosity, no!

But then he was grabbed hard and pressed on his knees. The guy was strong and he had already pulled down his pants.  
His stiff dick slapped Nick in the face, big hands holding his head in place. He wanted to scream, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the damn bastard shoved his cock down his throat.  
Nick choked. Disgust and fear. He could not breathe.

“Suck my dick, faggot! Don't be such a baby. You like that, you faggots! Sucking fat cocks, eh?”

_I'm suffocating! I'm kneeling here on a pissed up floor and I'm choking on a stinky, disgusting cock._

He tried to fight back, to push the guy off, but the man was a damn rock.  
So he bit.   
The man cried out and kicked Nick away.  
Yes, he KICKED! With a heavy boot in his ribs.  
“You are dead, sissy!”

“Oh, I don`t think so” said a very calm, very familiar voice. The most beautiful voice in the world. Roger's voice.

“Fuck off, asshole.” Another voice. Charlie. 

Nick squeezes his eyes tight. He was nauseous, his ribs ached, and God, it was so embarrassing!  
Sounds of battle, then silence. A hand squeezing his shoulder.  
“You ok?”

“No.” 

“He's gone, Nick. Charlie, Ands and John will take care of him, punching him in his stupid face. Let's get out of here.”

Roger helped him up and led him through the club to the outside with a strong arm wrapped protectively around him.

A little later they were in their rundown, shabby hotel. At least they had a hotel for that night. Often enough they slept on the bus.

Nick immediately fled to the shower. He felt incredibly dirty and he was ashamed to death. The shower was in the corridor, the water was cold. Nick wanted nothing more in the world than not to be gay. His tears were clearly warmer than the shower jet.

Roger was sitting on the bed smoking when Nick came into the room he was actually sharing with John.  
He lit another cigarette and handed it to Nick.  
“You want a beer?”

“No, thanks. It's okay, Roger, you can go. You don't have to sit here with me.”

“It's me, Nick.”

“Huh?”

“You don't have to act so cool. I see you've been crying and I'm not leaving you alone.”

Nick sat down beside him and stared at his shoe tips, carefully avoiding any physical contact.  
“I do not want to be like this,” he said quietly.

“I beg your pardon? You don't want to be that cool guy, who at the age of not even 18 is just doing a sold-out club tour through the kingdom with the band he founded?”

“I don't want to be a fucking fag who follows strange men into disgusting club toilets to have sex.”

“It's not your fault this guy's a drunk asshole.”

“He smiled at me. Flirted with me. I knew what he wanted and I went after him because I wanted that too.”

“I'm pretty sure you did not want to be kicked.”

“I just wanted to finally know what it was like to kiss a man. I mean, I knew it wasn't gonna be very romantic, but... I would have touched him too, you know, his cock, and maybe, well, you know…the blow-job thing…”

“Sure, what man wouldn't want the blow-job thing?” Roger chuckled.

“Receive, yes, but give? I would have done it. But he was brutal. And he stunk. And he tasted kind of rancid.”

“Yikes!”

“I'm sorry, Rog. I don't know why I'm telling you this.”

“Maybe because I am your friend? The "yikes" was for that guy, Nick, not for you. Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“If you have never kissed a man, how do you know you are gay?”

“Because I want to kiss a man and not a woman. Because I want to touch a dick that is not mine. And I won't tell you what else I want, because I'm afraid you'll puke. I would like a beer now after all.”

Roger chuckled yet again and handed Nick a bottle.  
They grinned at each other.   
Why could it not always be so simple?

Birmingham, June 8th, 1980

“Please, Nigel!”

“It`s John, as you may remember. After all, calling me John was your idea!”

“I`m not asking you as John the bass player, I`m asking you as my best friend Nigel.”

“Ok. Yeah, ok. But we shouldn't go alone, Nick. Everyone will think we're a couple. You know that doesn't bother me, but if you want to meet a man, it might not make much sense. Why not take Charlie with us?”

“I don't know. He's... what if he makes fun of everything and everybody? You know how he can be.”

John nodded. They really liked their loud, confident singer, but taking him to a gay bar might not have been the best idea.  
“How about Rog?” he suggested.

“I think Roger would rather spend his time with Giovanna than in a gay bar,” Nick shrugged.

“It's your birthday. He can give you some of his time, can't he?”

A few hours later they were standing in line at the most famous gay club in Birmingham. Well, the only one, as far as Nick knew.  
There were three of them.  
“Quite a few women here.” Roger stated as his gaze wandered over those waiting to be let in.

“These are not women, if you ask me,” John whispered.

“Oh.”

“Could you be a little quieter? Not everybody has to know that we are here for the first time.” Nick was nervous. More precisely, he was almost panicky.  
Hopefully they were not asked for their identity cards. Hopefully his biggest birthday wish would come true. To kiss a man at last.

The first hurdle was taken quickly, nobody asked about their age.  
John ordered drinks while Nick looked around enthusiastically.  
it was loud and colourful. Astonishingly many men with naked chests. Some were muscular, others rather petite. Then there were the dazzling creatures, the drag queens, the androgynous, even a few leather-clad bears.  
Nick liked the variety. Loved the idea that everyone here could be what they were. Or what they wanted to be.  
On the dance floor bodies soaked with sweat rubbed against each other, in the corners men stood and kissed.  
He wondered for a moment whether his two friends might find this repulsive, but John and Roger were already having lively conversations with two ladies who were not ladies.  
With every breath he became more confident. For the first time in ages he did not feel like a minority, like a strange being from another planet. He was not alone. There were so many like him.

Well, it turned out to be a fun evening. Nick danced and laughed and flirted, but nobody wanted to kiss him. Not that he didn't get offers. But they were clearly about more than kissing, and after the unpleasant experience in this club toilet he was simply not ready for that.

As colourful and diverse as this place was, he would not find what he was looking for here.

“Hey, where's that happy smile gone, birthday boy?” Roger elbowed him.

“I do not think I will get what I want,” he sighed.

“Oh Nick, just come here more often. Find other places like this. Love doesn't just come flying to you.”

“I am not looking for love. Well, that would be nice, of course, but I'm not stupid, Roger. I know that the prince on the white horse is not going to come here, take me to his castle and we will live happily ever after. I just want a kiss. Is that too much to ask? It's my birthday and I can make a wish, can't I? You all have girlfriends, you're always making out, but me...”

And then the world stopped. Just like that.  
Warm lips lay on his own, a tongue tip tenderly begging to be let in.

_Roger. Roger kisses me! Why is he doing that, why...oh. Oooh!_

He melted. Seriously. It was perfect.   
Roger was gentle, tender and loving. His beard stubbles scratched excitingly, that was sexy. His lips were so soft and he tasted and smelled like a man, like a real man.  
It was so beautiful, so so beautiful, the best first kiss you could ever wish for.  
And now Nick wished it would never end, never! But of course it ended. Way too fast.  
He almost cried out in desperation, almost begged for more, as these delicious lips came away from him.

“Happy birthday, Nicholas.” Roger said quietly. His small, shy smile was almost as beautiful as the kiss.

London, Spring 2000.  
Nick was nervous. More precisely, he was almost panicky.  
He looked at his watch for the hundredth time.  
Of course he was much too early. They had an appointment here in half an hour.  
Yeah, an appointment, Nick reminded himself.   
A business meeting, so to speak. Not like a date or anything.  
There was no reason to have a racing heart and sweaty palms, it was silly.

“Jesus Christ, Rhodes, pull yourself together!” Nick muttered and ordered another wine.

“Some things never really change, Nick. I was sure you'd be here by now, and look, I was right.”

Nick forced himself to breathe.   
He inconspicuously wiped his hands on his trousers before turning around.  
“Rog!”

“That's me.”

“Without any doubt.” Oh yes, that was Roger! And Roger looked great, healthy and fit and manly and...sexy.  
Not like the shadow of himself to which the stress had made him, back in the mid-eighties.  
He even looked better than in 1994, when he finally broke Nick's heart.

Paris, 1994  
“You called who?”  
“Roger. He`s here, in Paris, visiting a friend. And he is looking forward to doing some songs with us. Isn't that great?” John was beaming all over his face. A sight that was rare these days. He also seemed to be sober, which was even rarer.  
“I missed him so much. It will be such fun to play with him again.”

_I missed him too, you have no idea how much._

Nick knew it was a mistake. It had taken him years to forget that one kiss. To tell himself it never happened.

After that night on his 18th birthday, it had always been a little strange between them. He knew it was his fault, because Roger was just being himself. And that was the problem. It didn't seem to mean anything to him, while Nick couldn't think of anything else for weeks and months.

It was only after Roger's wedding that he was really able to put it behind him. The last spark of hope was extinguished during the pompous wedding ceremony in Naples.

And when Roger had left, he had almost been relieved. Because part of him would always be a little bit in love with Roger, and what sense did that make without any hope?  
But this certainly didn't mean that he didn't miss him. That quiet way, that sweet smile.

Damn, to see Roger again now, after all this time, would open old wounds.  
But Nigel looked so happy. And he was sober.  
And Nick could never refuse his friend anything.

It went well. It went really well.  
Even Simon couldn't stop grinning, and he had been really angry with Roger at the time.   
John and Roger were a great team.   
And if Nick hadn't been so unbelievably stupid, then maybe they could have just gone their separate ways again.  
But no, he had to open the door and let Roger in, against his better judgment.

Simon and John had thrown themselves into Parisian nightlife to celebrate the successful recording of the last songs, Nick actually thought they had taken Roger with them.  
He was so surprised when Roger suddenly appeared at the door of his hotel room with a bottle of champagne that he let him in without hesitation.  
"Why aren't you out celebrating?"

"I am here to celebrate!” Roger held up the bottle as he entered the generous suite.  
“My, my, quite an improvement on the fucked up hotels at our first club tour, remember?”

“I remember. But it's not necessarily the best of memories,” Nick shuddered, making the drummer laugh.” Make yourself comfortable, Roger. Would you like something to eat? I can call room service.”

“No thanks. I am on a diet, so to speak.” Roger plopped on the couch. “I guess there are glasses in this suite, right? Let's toast.”

“To what?”

“To a really nice, productive day with my old band colleagues. Man, I never knew how much I missed this. It was great.”

Nick popped the cork and filled two glasses.  
“Let me ask you something. Why aren't you out with Charlie and John?”

“I prefer your company. I thought we could talk.”

“About what?”

“Life. Love. Whatever.”

They toasted each other.  
“Seriously? You want to talk about my love life?” Nick raised his brows. “Well, this will be a very short conversation. Because I don't have one.”

“So the prince on the white horse never showed up?” Roger smiled.

“I can't believe you remember that!”

“Of course I do. This was a very unusual 18th birthday.”

_Indeed. A very unusual birthday present, either. If we could please change the subject now?_

“Sooo, how`s Gio?”

“Pregnant.”

“Oh. Congratulations, dad.”

Roger threw down his champagne in one go. Somehow he didn't look very happy. But he should, shouldn't he? You're supposed to look happy when you become a father.  
All his alarm bells were ringing.   
They even lit up red.

_This is not good, Nick! Don't do it! Don't ask._

“Is something wrong, Roger?”

“I have been thinking about a divorce. And then... shit, Nick! Why is life so fucking complicated?”

“A divorce? You? Why?”

“I'm not really with her anymore, Nick. With my heart, not to mention other parts of my body. No love, no passion.”

“If I paid attention in biology back then, you have to have sex to get a woman pregnant. Not that I know very much about it...”

“Once in 2 years and bang. I really should have played the lottery, right? Well, it just happened. The child will come in November. And I feel terrible because I simply cannot be happy about it. That`s not right, Nick. I should be! Priscilla said…”

“Who`s Priscilla? Oh please, Roger! Don't tell me you have a secret lover!”

“You know Priscilla!”

“No, I don't.”

“We got to know her together! Him, then. Aaron.”

“I'm sorry, I'm confused. I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Your 18th birthday? The Club? The drag queens? Priscilla. Who I was talking to all evening while you were dancing and trying to find the man of your dreams.”

All blood drained from Nick's face.  
No. No, no, no!   
Now he was the one who emptied his glass in one go.  
“Are you telling me you have a secret affair with a drag queen? Is that why you kissed me, Roger? Was that a test run? Did you want to know what it feels like to kiss a man who wears makeup?”

“I am not having an affair with Priscilla. Or Aaron. We're friends. And I kissed you because I wanted to. It was a very nice kiss, if I remember correctly.”

“You do. Remember correctly, that is. I'm sorry. I mean, that I accused you of having an affair.”

“The thought isn't that far off, considering that I just told you that I wanted to get divorced. But there is no one, Nick. Neither another woman nor a man, nor a man who likes to dress up as a woman from time to time. Although Aaron would certainly not be totally unwilling.”

“Understandably so. And you? Would you be totally disinclined?”

_Are you mad, Bates? What the hell are you doing? Stop it!_

“Towards what exactly? An affair with Aaron?” Roger leaned forward and filled their glasses again.

“With a man.”

_You are digging your own grave here, you idiot!_

“That is, in fact, a very interesting question. One that I have often asked myself lately, to be honest.”

_Ok. Time to pull the brake. Emergency braking! Right now! Throw him out. Tell him you're tired._

“Oh? So there is hope for Priscilla-Aaron?”

“Probably not. He's just not my type.”

“Because he wears make-up?”

“Because he wears women's clothes. I mean, not that I mind. He would be a really pretty woman, and he's a great person. I just don't think he's very sexy. Too feminine.”

“Roger, could we be serious for a moment, please?”

“Oh, I'm completely serious.”

“You can't just turn up here after almost 10 years and tell me you're thinking about having an affair with a man. That is cruel.”

“I beg your pardon? You're the one who asked for it. It's not like I came here and told you with a smile on my face that my gay friend Aaron has a lot of attractive gay friends, some of whom I find really interesting. Which brings me back to the question of whether I could imagine having sex with a man. And the answer is, I could. Maybe that's why I have marriage problems, maybe that's why I'm not looking forward to my child. _THAT_ is cruel, Nick. It is cruel, it is confusing, and I hate it. Nevertheless, I still go to Aaron's parties and I confess I enjoy the admiration I get there. I wanted to get a divorce before I gave in to temptation, you know? And I thought talking to you about it would help me. I guess I was wrong.”

Nick didn't know where this ice-cold calm suddenly came from, this completely rational certainty of knowing what he had to do.

“Yes, you were. You were utterly and completely wrong, Roger Taylor. Let me tell you a story. And I don't want to be interrupted, okay? I was 15 when I realised that I was not like other boys. I was 16 when I accepted that I was attracted to boys. Seventeen when I confided in my parents. Then to my best friend. And then all my friends, which you know, because you were one of them. I was insulted, spat on and almost raped in disgusting toilets. Cause that's exactly what this guy would have done if you and Charlie hadn't shown up. You were my hero. My strong, manly hero. You put your arm around me, you protected me and you didn't care what anybody else thought. Then I asked Nigel to go to this gay bar with me. It was his idea for you to come, and I couldn't tell him I didn't really want you there. I couldn't tell my best friend that you were my hero and that I was terribly afraid that you would be disgusted in this bar. And then you kissed me. And no, that was not a nice kiss. It was the perfect kiss. It was everything that I had ever dreamed of. You shouldn't be my hero anymore, Roger, you should be my lover, but you acted like it didn`t happen, as if it meant nothing to you. For years I had a little bit of hope. The hope that you could be my prince. Then you got married and I realised I didn't stand a chance. Still, I was in love with you somehow, and to be honest I wasn't particularly sad that you left. And now you show up here and talk about gay parties and that you like to be admired by attractive men and that you could imagine...damn, Roger, I thought I could do that. I thought I could flirt with you a little bit, kiss you again, and for a moment I thought if you want to have an affair with a man, then please have one with me. But you know what? I can't do this! It took me years to forget that one kiss, what the hell would it do to me if we had sex? If we had sex and you went back to your pregnant wife? I'm sorry about your marriage, and I'm sorry you're becoming a father and you're not happy about it, but I can't help you. I am not ready to listen to your thoughts about sex with men, nor am I ready to have sex with you. This hurts me too much. And now I'm asking you to leave.”

“I see. Thanks for your honesty.”

Then he was gone. Just like that. Without saying goodbye, just gone.

London, Spring 2000.

“Have you ordered food yet?”

“Huh?”

_Great. One second with Roger and you're 18 again. What did he say? Focus, Rhodes!_

“My babysitter doesn't have much time today, unfortunately, and if it doesn't bother you, we could go to my place. Aaron has a show tonight, and he always takes hours to turn into Priscilla.”

“Priscilla, ah. Sounds familiar. Does he live with you now, Aaron?” 

“He’s the babysitter. I have been a single father for a few years now and I really don't know what I would do without Aaron. And his partner. Micah. I... damn it. Nick, I'm thrilled to see you and I really, really want to hug you!”  
Roger simply pulled him from the bar stool into his arms. So much for business meeting and being focused. All the laboriously erected defensive walls collapsed in Roger's arms. It felt so incredibly good. And he smelled so good, and he... wait, what?  
“Oh no, Roger, please don't cry. I made myself especially beautiful today and if you cry now I'll have to cry with you and then all the effort was in vain!”

Roger's suppressed little sob turned into a soft chuckle and then they both laughed.  
God, that was so wonderful!

“Will you come home with me, Nick?”

“Yes, of course. I fully understand that Aaron has to make himself especially beautiful. He's performing in a show, you said? Travesty, I suppose?”

“Exactly. No, put your money away, I'm paying, you're invited today.”

Maybe, just maybe, this _was_ some kind of date, after all.

Roger seemed to see it the same way, taking Nick by the hand and not letting go until they were standing by his car.  
And his hand was a little bit sweaty, wasn't it?

The journey, however, was made in embarrassed silence.  
Now and then their eyes met and they smiled uncertainly. Nick searched for words and found none, and Roger also seemed to want to say something, but only raised his voice when they turned into the driveway of a big house outside London.  
“Whose idea was that?”

“What?”

“The reunion.”

“Oh. John`s. And Charlie`s.”

“You never would have called me otherwise, would you?”

“No, probably not.”

“Do you even want me around?”

“It would hardly be a reunion without you.”

“That was not my question, Nick. Do you want me in?”

“Of course I want you in. You`re our drummer.”

“So you're not mad at me anymore? Because I just left, back then? In Paris? I had to do that; you know. Because you were absolutely right. I would have hurt you. You, Giovanna and myself. The children too. I'm sorry I was such a selfish, unsorted jerk. I actually came to your hotel at the time because I... I wanted to find out. I wanted to find out if I was...”

“Gay? Bisexual, at least?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Have you figured it out yet?”

“I did. The women will have to do without me.”

“Is there a man who is particularly happy about this?”

“Not any more. I broke up with Gio as soon as I got back from Paris. It was amazingly easy because, you won't believe it, she already had another man. I don't mind admitting I was a little hurt at first. Especially because I suddenly couldn't be sure that the child was mine. But when the little guy was born... he looks just like me. Well, anyway, we parted in friendship. The kids are mostly with me, and it turned out that this makes it quite difficult to find a partner. There were a few brief affairs, and there was Joyson. We were a couple for almost three years. We broke up last year because three children were too strenuous for him. If this reunion really happens, Nick, I'm going to need all the help I can get. I can't do that alone.”

“You are not alone.”

“No?”

“Definitely not.”

“What about you? Is there someone waiting for you at home?”

“Nope. You know, I think the princes on white horses are extinct.”

Roger smiled. He looked kind of relieved. Pleased, even.  
“Ready to meet my offspring?” he asked, winking.

“Very much so.”

The drummer got out, went around the car and opened the car door for him.  
“Thank you very much. You are a true gentleman, Mr. Taylor.”

_Oh, shit. I'm lost. He's gay, he's single, he's wonderful and I'm lost._

The children seemed to have been waiting behind the door, because as soon as they entered the corridor, Nick was surrounded by Roger clones.

“So please, my dears, where has your good education gone? Let's do this properly, shall we?”

Undoubtedly Aaron, a tall, slim figure with his fists on his hips.  
Too feminine, Roger had said. That was absolutely right.

“ Ladies first.” Aaron grinned and held out a slender, well-groomed hand to Nick.

“You're not even Priscilla yet, Ari! Me first!”

A little girl pushed herself resolutely between them.   
"I'm Ellie. Hi.”

“Nick. I am pleased to meet you.”

“I`m Elliot. Ellioooot! I can go before Ari because I am the smallest! Hello!” A dwarf jumped up and down in front of Nick and gave him a magnificent, toothless smile.

Nick squatted down to meet the boy at eye-level.  
So this was the child Roger had not been happy about.

“What happened to your teeth?”

_Oh man, what kind of stupid greeting was that?_

“I learned to ride a bicycle. I fell down. There was a lot of blood.” said the little one.  
He was adorable.

“I bet that hurt a lot.”

“Wasn't so bad. I was allowed to eat a lot of ice cream. You know what? Ari is not even a girl!”

“What? Really?”

Next to him someone laughed softly, and when Nick raised his gaze, he met a pair of gentle brown eyes. Roger's eyes. But it was not Roger.  
“You must be James, then.”

“Yep. Welcome to chaos.”

Nick stood up to shake hands with Roger's eldest.  
Then Roger shooed his children through a door. By the smell that came from that room, it was the kitchen door.   
"Aaron, will you show Nick the living room? We'll set the table," he said over his shoulder.

Then the two stood alone in the corridor.  
Aaron grinned.  
Again he held out his hand to Nick and Nick grabbed it and gave him a gallant hand-kiss. It just seemed to fit somehow.  
“A man with manners. It's rare nowadays, isn`t it? It's good to see you again. It's been a long time.”

“Almost twenty years. And I must confess to my shame that I don't really remember you.”

“You're forgiven. I guess you were a little distracted.”

“You can say so. It was my first time in a gay club.”

“I know. But that's not what I meant.” Aaron winked.

The kiss. Of course. He had been standing next to Roger at the bar, he had certainly seen it.  
Well, what could he say?  
Roger's friend giggled softly. It sounded really very girlish.  
“If you would follow me into the living room, sir?”

“With the greatest pleasure.”

Nick had to laugh when they entered the living room.   
It was obvious what James meant by chaos. Although the room was very large, it looked incredibly stuffed. There were instruments on one wall. Guitars. A keyboard. Rattles, a tambourine, even a saxophone.  
“His drums are in the basement. Actually, all the stuff here was also in the basement, but we often make music together here. It's just nicer. More comfortable.”

“Who`s playing keyboards?”

“All a little, but it is Ellea who has a real talent if you ask me. James has recently started with saxophone, but I see him more on the guitar. Sit down. Can I offer you something to drink? Beer? Juice? Champagne?”

“Champagne, please.”

“You're a man after my own heart, Nick Rhodes. I'll be right back.”

Nick smiled as he watched the homely chaos around him.  
So different from his stylish flat.

Little Elliot bounced into the room.  
“Dinner is almost ready. Are you hungry? I made the salad. And there's soup. And spaghetti. You like spaghetti? I love spaghetti, but they are really hard to eat.”

Before Nick could say anything back, Aaron came in.  
"Leave Nick alone, you little monster. Go wash your hands."  
Contrary to his words, he looked at the little one smiling as he happily hopped away.

“He likes you. Otherwise he wouldn't talk so much. Actually he is rather shy. They say he takes after his father. Who also likes you a lot, by the way. Just in case you haven't noticed.”

Aaron placed a tray of filled glasses on the coffee table, looked around briefly to make sure they were alone, and whispered:  
"I don't recognise the man since you called. I have never seen him so nervous. Not even then, when he separated from Giovanna and made his first tentative excursions into the gay scene. Don't fuck this up, you hear me?”  
Then, much louder and over his shoulder:  
“You coming , Rog? The champagne gets warm here!”

The entire Taylor clan gathered around the table, and Aaron handed out glasses. Juice for the kids. Champagne for the adults. 

"This is a solemn moment, my beauties, and a solemn moment deserves a toast. To the long overdue reunion of the fab five.”

“Who are the fab five?” Ellie wondered.

“Dad and Nick, Andy, John and Simon" said James. "Man, this is so cool!"

Cool. Yes. Very cool.

After a very lively dinner Aaron said goodbye and Roger sent the children to their rooms.  
They were extremely reluctant to comply with this request.  
“Nick and I have to talk about something, you know? I'll come up in an hour and say good night. Would you mind feeding the animals, James?”

“Sure, I will.”

“So what's the plan?” Roger asked as they sat side by side on the couch.

“What plan?” 

_You're too close. You smell heavenly, I can't think!_

“For Duran. How's it supposed to work?”

“Charlie and I do not quite agree. John stays out of it, and Andy says he doesn't care as long as we don't, and I quote, do any more artistically wacky shit.”

“Great. Then everything is as usual!” 

They laughed, and in a completely different, much better way, it was a bit like back in Paris. Because Nick suddenly knew exactly what he had to do.  
“So, here's the thing: I'm for recording a new album first, Charlie thinks we should tour first. But I want new songs. And I want to find out if we still get along. Musically speaking. What do you think?”

“Album first. We could go back to France. Rent a villa. Spending time together. If we are all still alive after two weeks, it will work.”

Nick nodded, taking a deep breath.  
“And what about us, Roger? Not musically speaking. Do I have a chance? I know it's been a long time, and maybe it's really stupid to still have a crush on you after a single kiss over 20 years ago, but…”

“Three children, two dogs, three cats and a horse. A crazy best friend with a really stressed partner. Just so you know what you're getting into. I will kiss you now.”  
That`s what he did. And how he did it!

Unfortunately this kiss also ended much too quickly, just like their first one.  
Someone cleared his throat audibly, and that someone was James  
“All fed. I...eh...should I read Elliot his bedtime story? You seem to have a really important discussion, dad,” the boy grinned.

“Get out of here, James. I'll be right there.” He threw a pillow at his son.

James ran up the stairs laughing and yelled, " They're making out, Ellea! I won the bet, ha!”

Nick laughed so hard that he cried.

“You do not want to change your mind again, no? This would be your last chance to back out, Nick Rhodes.”

“To miss the next episode of Welcome to Chaos? Absolutely out of the question. Although one thing would still be important to know. The horse. Is it white?”

“Snow White. That`s her name.”

They smiled at each other.   
And who knows, maybe they lived happily ever after.


End file.
